Eternal Pain
by Night Everglot
Summary: Nosotros asesinamos, bebemos sangre… esa es nuestra naturaleza. La diferencia entre tú y yo, Edward, es que tú todavía no quieres aceptar que ya has sucumbido a la sangre y, después de eso, no hay más humanidad en ti para salvar.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_Londres, 1926 _

Cerró sus ojos.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y al instante un aire helado abrazó su cuerpo desnudo, logrando que su piel se estremeciera levemente. Oyó la madera del piso crujir mientras que unos lentos pasos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia ella.

Uno, dos, tres…

Sus manos se ciñeron a la fina sabana blanca de seda bajo su cuerpo con desesperación. Sus sentidos se encendieron de pronto en una silenciosa llamada de alerta. El olor intenso del alcohol entró en su nariz, e inmediatamente su corazón empezó a latir más rápido… mucho más rápido. Tenía frío, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de calor, pero sabía que jamás podría dárselo. Sentía sus músculos entumecidos y frígidos, al igual que sus brazos; enterró las uñas en la sabana con dolor mientras que sus labios helados formaban una fina y recta línea en su boca.

Sus párpados continuaban cerrados cuando sintió la cama hundirse a su lado, pero aún así no los abrió. No quería verlo. Sintió su presencia junto a ella, a sólo pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y al instante se tensó completamente. Ahogó un sollozo en el medio de la garganta, no podía llorar frente a él… esa era la regla principal.

El asqueroso olor del alcohol la envolvió nuevamente y su estómago se revolvió ante las nauseas que aquello le provocó. Sintió como las sabanas se movían suavemente bajo su cuerpo y como la cama se hundía otra vez, mientras que aquel cuerpo se aproximaba a ella. En ese momento sólo deseó desaparecer, deseó jamás haber nacido… deseó estar muerta. No podía soportar más aquella tortura, no otra vez. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar y jamás regresar, pero sabía que nunca podría hacerlo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para abandonar todo eso.

Entonces, sólo se dedicaba a soñar.

Ella soñaba que no estaba allí, tendida en esa cama, sin ninguna tela que cubriera su cuerpo ultrajado. Soñaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo sólo era una horrible pesadilla, una de la que no podía despertar. Y mientras esa persona comenzaba a profanar su dignidad, ella se sumergía en su perfecto mundo de sueños. Escapaba de la realidad y empezaba a crear un lugar en donde sólo ella podía entrar, un lugar tan único y maravilloso que jamás se vería ensuciado por su propia miseria.

Sintió su alcoholizada respiración en su cuello, sintió sus repugnantes manos pasear sobre sus caderas. De repente, el peso de su cuerpo se encontraba sobre ella, ahogándola ferozmente. Comenzó a temblar con sutileza e intentó detener esos estremecimientos, pero no pudo… su cuerpo ya no respondía. Escuchó los furiosos latidos de su corazón golpear contra su pecho, tratando desesperadamente por alejarse de allí.

Sus ojos continuaron ocultos bajo sus párpados, nunca los abrió mientras sentía como la lengua húmeda de aquella persona creaba un camino mojado desde su cuello hacia su pecho.

Volvió a sentir nauseas.

Volvió a sentir asco de sí misma.

Y cuando esos asquerosos gemidos entraron en sus oídos, no lo pudo soportar. Lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por las esquinas de sus ojos cerrados; sabía que nuevamente estaba rompiendo la regla principal, pero no podía evitarlo. Ningún sonido salió de su garganta, ningún llanto ni sollozo… sólo gruesas lágrimas que, al rodar por sus mejillas, se encargaban de quemar su piel como si se tratara de fuego. No las podía detener, ellas continuaban saliendo con lentitud, una tras otra marcando un fino y doloroso sendero.

Ella sabía lo qué vendría a continuación, por lo que se preparó para ello, mientras que buscaba en su mente la puerta hacia aquel mundo inexistente. No quería estar conciente cuando comenzara el dolor.

En ese mismo instante, una fuerte y gran mano chocó contra su mejilla izquierda, sacándole el aire por un segundo. Rápidamente comenzó a sentir un inmenso ardor en el lugar del golpe, pero de su boca no salió ninguna queja; sus labios continuaron sellados al igual que sus ojos. Dolía… dolía mucho, pero no podía hacer mucho más que sólo intentar detener las lágrimas.

Los temblores de su cuerpo comenzaron a ser mucho más fuertes al sentir como aquella persona sobre ella volvía a tocarla, volvía a besarla… volvía a humillarla. Sintió esos labios agrietados posarse sobre los suyos, besándola con lujuria e intentando que su boca se abriera para él. Ella no lo hizo.

Otro golpe resonó en la habitación.

Y luego otro, y otro…

Ya no sentía más dolor, su mente había colapsado.

No había más nada por hacer ahora, él había ganado otra vez. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su violencia. Sabía que era hora de dejarse ir de nuevo, lo supo al sentir el olor óxido de su propia sangre. Era tiempo. Él había comenzado a enterrarse en su cuerpo y ella ya no quería seguir sintiéndolo.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Su mirada chocolate se nubló.

Pero ella ya no estaba allí, ahora estaba dentro de su propio universo. Y nada importó, no había más dolor, ni sufrimiento. Se alejó, como tantas veces lo había hecho… se alejó.

_Row, row, row your boat__  
__Gently down the stream.__  
__Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,__  
__Life is but a dream._

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**

_Éste capítulo es comp__letamente diferente al original, en el sentido de la narración, pero la trama continúa siendo la misma. Con los siguientes capítulos sucederá lo mismo, voy a cambiar algunas (muchas) cosas y agregar una gran cantidad de detalles. Yo siento que está quedando mejor que antes. _

_En fin, nos leemos.  
_


	2. All Leaves Are From Wind

_**Capítulo Uno:** **All Leaves Are From Wind**_

—Morirás, pequeña zorra, morirás…

El hombre frente a ella sonrió con cinismo mientras la contemplaba con sus ojos carmesí brillando llenos de furia. Él intentó alzarse del asfalto, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, quedando de rodillas y escupiendo sangre por la boca.

La suave brisa de la noche agitó su cabello oscuro, haciendo que algunas mechas posaran frente a sus ojos. Parecía una hermosa escultura, tan fría y perfecta. Ella no se movió, continuó allí, parada en medio de la calle, observando al hombre joven gemir en dolor. Lucía calmada, ajena al sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando aquella persona, pero sus ojos oscuros jamás abandonaron su figura arqueada en tortura.

Unos metros más adelante se podía ver una figura oscura tirada a un costado del camino, inmóvil. La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver a esa persona con claridad, pero parecía ser una mujer por su silueta. Sin embargo, no podía notarse si estaba muerta o sólo inconciente. El paisaje terminaba de completarse con la imagen de un auto, absolutamente destruido, dejando ver que había sufrido un gran accidente por la forma en que se encontraban sus puertas, mientras que en sus ventanas no había vidrio alguno, pero miles de cristales rotos estaban esparcidos por la acera. La luz de la Luna se reflejaba en los inmensos charcos de sangre que rodeaban al automóvil. El sonido de la sangre gotear por el orificio de una de las puertas resonó en los árboles alrededor.

Otro gemido salió de la boca del hombre.

Isabella lo observó, su mirada completamente vacía.

—Yo no puedo morir… tú si.

Y después de que la brisa se llevara esas frías palabras, un grito ensordecedor llenó la noche.

Ella contempló como el hombre se retorcía en la calle, como gritaba una y otra vez… como pedía y rogaba por misericordia mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sangre, al igual que de su nariz y boca. Su cuerpo cayó, chocando con el frío suelo, pero sus aullidos de dolor no se detuvieron; él comenzó a sacudirse con desesperación, sus puños empezaron a golpear el pavimento, creando gruesas grietas a su alrededor.

Ella sólo lo miró sin piedad, sin ninguna emoción en la mirada. No se estremeció al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que comenzó a brotar de los oídos del hombre, quien continuaba chillando con agonía, su pálido rostro siguió impasible, como si realmente ella no se encontrara allí.

Sus labios formaron una fina línea recta al ver como la sangre de aquella persona tocaba lentamente sus botas negras. El hombre gritaba tan fuerte que parecía un animal herido, pero sus aullidos jamás atraerían la atención de las personas ya que un frondoso bosque los rodeaba. Estaban en medio de la nada.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, detente! — comenzó a suplicar el hombre entre gritos de dolor, mientras que sus ojos eran tapados por una gruesa capa de sangre—. ¡Por favor, no volveré a hacerlo! ¡Por favor, basta!

Ella lo observó y, de pronto, aquella persona empezó a soltar alaridos más salvajes. Su cuerpo había dejado de convulsionar y su mirada se encontraba fija en el cielo estrellado, pero de su boca continuaban escapando bramidos y lamentos que fueron tragados por la noche. La sangre espesa se acentuó a su alrededor, reflejando la Luna en su charco, mientras que un extraño vapor empezó a elevarse de aquel líquido rojizo.

Isabella sabía el dolor que él estaba sufriendo. La sangre estaba hirviendo en su interior, quemándolo por dentro. Y cuando ésta salía, ardía toda piel a su paso con una lentitud desesperante. Él debía estar sintiendo como la sangre en sus venas burbujeaba, encerrándolo en un frenesí de dolor. Notó como la piel del hombre se enrojecía más y más con el pasar de los segundo, mientras que de ella salía vapor. Él estaba ardiendo y no podía hacer nada para detener el dolor. Ella supuso que ya debía estar ciego, ya que la sangre caliente debió de haber quemado sus ojos. Sólo habían transcurrido minutos desde que el hombre había entrado al infierno, cuando sus gritos desaparecieron por completo. Su boca se abría y cerraba, pero ningún sonido salía de ella… sólo sangre.

Él continuaba con vida mientras sentía como su cuerpo era consumido por llamas invisibles.

En ese momento, Isabella comenzó a caminar, pisando la laguna de sangre caliente. Pasó junto al cuerpo del hombre, pero no se detuvo. Sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos mientras se alejaba de aquel paisaje sangriento. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo maltratado de la mujer; podía sentir el crujido de los cristales al pisarlos. El manto oscuro de la noche la abrazó en su camino. Mientras se acercaba, podía ver la extraña posición en que se encontraba su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos estaba doblado hacia atrás, al igual que una de sus piernas. La mujer vestía unos pantalones que se encontraban completamente rasgados y en la parte de las rodillas estaban rotos. Su remera se encontraba en un estado bastante parecido, sucia, despedazada y había un líquido brilloso impregnado en la tela. Estaba descalza, sus zapatos se encontraban unos metros más adelante.

La mujer no se movía, pero al aproximarse a ella logró percibir lentos latidos. Eran casi inexistentes, pero allí estaban.

Iba a morir, eso era seguro.

Sólo necesitó tres pasos más para estar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Y allí pudo ver el grave estado en que ella se encontraba. Estaba bañada en sangre, literalmente, su cuerpo entero estaba detestado en ella. Isabella la escrutó con su mirada siempre inalterable. La mujer tenía raspones en sus brazos y rostro, pero en su cuello estaba la herida más importante. Toda la piel en ese lugar se encontraba desgarrada y abierta, chorros y chorros de sangre espesa salían por allí, creando un enorme charco rojizo a su alrededor, uno que manchaba su corto cabello rubio. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de la mujer, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, observando a un punto invisible en el cielo. Ellos estaban rebalsados de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con su propia sangre. Ella no parecía pasar los cuarenta años, y aún así estaba muriendo.

Isabella escuchaba como sus latidos cada vez se hacían más lentos, aquel sonido comenzó a alejarse de sus oídos con lentitud. La contempló mientras moría, ella ya estaba muy lejos de la salvación. Pero mientras su mirada se estancaba en su cuello destrozado, los ojos de la mujer se movieron hacia su figura. No dijo nada, la sangre en su garganta la estaba ahogando… sólo la observó.

Isabella sabía que aquella mujer la contemplaba, por lo que decidió correr su mirada y fijarla en su rostro herido. Ella pudo notar, entre sus lágrimas, que la mujer tenía ojos azules. Iba a morir, nada más podía hacerse por ella. Los latidos empezaron a detenerse, pero antes de que su corazón dejara de mantenerla con vida, la mujer movió sus ojos hacia un costado, justo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el automóvil destrozado. Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron allí durante pocos segundos antes de volver a posarse en los de Isabella.

Tres segundos después, su corazón se detuvo por completo.

Ella había muerto.

Contempló el cuerpo magullado de la mujer, no había más latidos y sus ojos claros habían quedado fijos en ella. Era como si aún después de muerta continuara observándola entre las sombras de la muerte. Quedó allí, parada frente al cadáver, sólo mirando como la sangre continuaba escapando por su cuello.

Y luego comenzó a caminar.

Sus pasos eran tranquilos, serenos. El sonido de sus botas tocar el suelo era lo único que podía escucharse en la noche. La fría brisa siguió agitando su cabello y la oscuridad continuó siendo su manto.

El auto ahora era sólo una pieza de metal comprimido, ni siquiera tenía la forma que debía. Su parte delantera estaba incrustada en el tronco de un árbol, al costado del camino, mientras que las marcas negras de las ruedas adornaban el pavimento. Caminó sin apuros hacia el vehículo, o lo que quedaba de él, y fue en ese momento cuando lo escuchó.

Un sollozo.

Fue suave y roto, inocente y pulcro.

Ella estaba frente a una de las puertas traseras del auto, alzó su mano derecha y la llevó hacia la manija. Hubo un rápido sonido y luego la puerta se abrió. Respiró hondamente, sintiendo el olor de la sangre entrar en su nariz. Sus ojos oscuros la vieron, y después otro sollozo llenó el aire.

Recostada en el asiento de cuero negro había una niña. Era muy pequeña, no pasaría los seis años. Su vestido rosa estaba completamente roto y empapado en sangre. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, pero lágrimas continuaban saliendo de ellos. Tenía el mismo color de pelo que la mujer que acababa de morir, por lo que Isabella supuso que debía ser su hija. Con la mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la niña y notó los profundos raspones en sus brazos y piernas, pero la actitud de la pequeña le intrigó. Ella estaba encorvada y una de sus pequeñas manos sujetaba su muñeca derecha con dolor.

La oscuridad de la noche no impidió que sus ojos captaran aquella fina y rojiza marca ovalada que grababa su piel blanca en aquel lugar de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que esa no era una herida común, no era una simple consecuencia del accidente. Podía oír a la perfección los erráticos latidos de la niña y los sollozos que salían de su boca. Incluso podía sentir el dolor y la angustia que ella emanaba.

Contempló el sufrimiento de la pequeña sin que su pálido y hermoso rostro mostrara emoción alguna. El tiempo continuó pasando, pero ella seguía allí, frente a la criatura que tanto dolor sentía.

Isabella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que esa marca conllevaba. La niña comenzaría a sufrir mucho más en sólo pocos minutos y, probablemente, no lo soportaría, no había sangre suficiente en ella para lograrlo.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba con algo como aquello, no era la primera vez que veía el sufrimiento de un niño frente a sus ojos. Había presenciado muchas cosas durante su existencia, pero, por alguna razón, nunca le gustó observar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus pequeñas mejillas. El dolor y la angustia de una criatura causaban en ella algo más que sólo disconformidad.

Sintió como la suave brisa nocturna poco a poco se convertía en un frío viento que chocaba contra sus brazos desnudos. Nunca se movió de su lugar. Contempló como el cuerpo de la niña se estremecía lentamente en su llanto. La pequeña llevó sus piernas a su abdomen para abrazarlas con los brazos, formando con su cuerpo un pequeño capullo. La niña movió su cabeza hacia un costado, gimiendo con dolor y su largo cabello rubio se corrió de su lugar, dejando a la vista la piel de su cuello.

Sus ojos oscuros rápidamente lo notaron.

Allí, contrastando en su delicada piel, había otra marca ovalada. Era muy parecida a la que tenía en su muñeca, pero por ésta escapaba mucha más sangre, ensuciando su vestido a su paso.

La niña lloraba, estaba tan sumergida en su dolor que jamás notó la presencia de Isabella frente a ella. Lo hizo solamente en el momento en que sintió unos helados brazos moverla del asiento y sacarla fuera del auto. Ella comenzó a gritar y patalear con desesperación. Su miedo se incrementó veinte veces más y su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Sus ojos continuaron cerrados, no quería abrirlos por el miedo que su interior contenía, pero ella podía sentir que era cargada en esos delgados brazos lejos del automóvil.

Isabella caminó con tranquilidad hacia uno de los árboles al costado del camino, sentía la niña moverse inquieta en sus brazos y sus gritos colapsaban en la noche, pero ella no se inmutó. La sostuvo con un poco más de fuerza, logrando que la pequeña detuviera sus violentos movimientos, mas sus gritos y llanto continuaron presentes. Su peso era inexistente, no le costó nada sostenerla.

Llegó hacia el primer árbol que vio y lentamente se sentó en la tierra, aún con la niña en brazos. Recostó su espalda en el tronco y atrajo a la pequeña hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que ella quedara atrapada en su pecho. Las lágrimas de la niña instantáneamente comenzaron a humedecer su vestido marrón, creando un círculo mojado en él. Ella seguía sacudiéndose, queriendo escapar de su presencia. Sus manitos luchaban por separarse de su cuerpo. Sus chillidos eran fuertes y causarían molestia a cualquier persona, pero eran sólo susurros para ella.

Suavemente, llevó una de sus pálidas manos al cabello rubio de la pequeña y comenzó a acariciarlo casi con ternura, desde las raíces hacia las puntas. Su pelo era suave y tenía un extraño aroma a vainilla que se mezclaba con el olor de su propia sangre. Sus dedos se enredaban en sus mechones dorados con suavidad y descendían delicadamente. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo sobre ella estremecerse ante su gentileza, y poco a poco los gritos comenzaron a perderse con el viento, dejando sólo delicados gimoteos.

Continuó acariciando su cabello por minutos, lo hacía como si tuviera una muñeca en sus brazos y no una niña. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el cadáver de la mujer, unos cuantos metros adelante; podía notar el lago de sangre desde su lugar, por lo que llevó su mano libre hacia la mejilla húmeda de la pequeña, logrando más estremecimientos en la niña, y luego la empujó dulcemente hacia ella para que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, logrando así que la pequeña se alejara de la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Sintió sus tibias lágrimas bajo la palma de su mano fría, mientras que con su otra mano seguía peinando su cabello lacio.

Percibió como sus latidos se tranquilizaban ante sus caricias. El cuerpo de la pequeña sólo necesitó segundos para acostumbrarse a la frialdad del suyo, y luego se relajó sobre ella. Sus manitos habían interrumpido su lucha por alejarse y ahora estaban inmóviles en ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo. Lo único que podía oírse eran las hojas de los árboles agitarse por el viento. No se escucharon más llantos, ni gritos.

No había sonido alguno en el aire.

Isabella nunca detuvo las caricias, su mano continuó enredándose en aquel cabello color oro con delicadeza. Una y otra vez, sus dedos jugaban con su pelo. La pequeña permitió que aquella desconocida la sostuviera, no trató de impedírselo nuevamente. Ella se sentía tranquila y protegida en sus brazos, el dolor estaba allí todavía pero de alguna manera no era tan intenso como antes.

El viento volvió a soplar con más fuerza, cuando la niña alzó su cabeza y sus párpados se abrieron.

Sus orbes eran del color del cielo pero estaban mezclados con un extraño tono verde claro. Ellos estaban rojos y completamente rebalsados con gruesas lágrimas. Su pequeña nariz y sus mejillas húmedas eran coloreadas por un sonrojo ardiente. Era preciosa… una muñequita rota. La niña observó su rostro intentando ocultar su fascinación ante la hermosa mujer que la retenía en sus brazos.

Isabella bajó su mirada oscura y al instante sus ojos colisionaron.

Vio el sufrimiento en ella de manera cruda, aquellas gotas saladas bañaban su rostro haciéndola ver demasiado indefensa y fragil. Sus finos labios ahora se encontraban azules mientras temblaban. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender un aire helado y su piel empezaba a palidecer.

La pequeña la observó con toda la inocencia que un niño de su edad podía tener.

—Q-quiero a m-mi mami.

Aquel fino susurro quebró el silencio.

Isabella no dijo nada, sólo continuó deslizando la mano por su cabello suavemente. No despegó su mirada de la ella, pero sus labios siguieron sellados. De los ojos de la pequeña continuaron descendiendo lágrimas que se perdían en la sangre de su cuerpo.

Los minutos pasaban y ambas seguían en sus lugares.

Isabella corrió lentamente su mirada hacia el cuello de la niña, donde se encontraba aquella herida. Cada vez estaba más rojiza, por lo que dirigió sus ojos hacia la que estaba en su muñeca, encontrándose casi con una misma imagen.

Su mano quedó quieta en su cabello y sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los de la pequeña. La contempló fijamente, adentrándose en el alma de ella. Sólo tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que el fuego la consumiera. Colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla y alzó su rostro. La niña la observó embelesada, olvidando por un momento sus heridas.

Isabella sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en las personas, era común que todos quedaran deslumbrados en su presencia, pero ahora necesitaba que la criatura en su regazo no llegara a sentir un dolor que terminaría asesinándola.

— ¿Quieres ir con tu madre?

La pequeña quedó en silencio al oír aquella melodiosa voz. Sus ojos húmedos la observaron hipnotizada y sus mejillas tomaron un furioso color rojo, que no tenía relación con sus lágrimas. Luego de unos segundos, ella asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

—P-pero… d-duele — agregó con su tierna voz entrecortada, mientras sus ojitos señalaban la herida en su muñeca.

Isabella sabía que realmente dolía aquello, por lo que colocó una mano sobre la marca, haciendo que la frialdad de su cuerpo apaciguara el ardor sólo un poco. La pequeña soltó un inaudible suspiro al sentir como el dolor desaparecía casi por completo.

—Confía en mi — susurró Isabella, permitiendo que su voz hechizara los oídos de la criatura.

La pequeña alzó una vez más su mirada y miró a la hermosa joven con encanto. Sentía que ella detendría todo su dolor y no entendía por qué, pero algo dentro suyo quería hacerlo… quería confiar en ella. Tenía frío y no se sentía bien, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, si lo hacía la bella desconocida se iría y la dejaría sola en aquel lugar.

— ¿E-eres… e-eres un hada? — preguntó suavemente, titubeando.

Ella tenía que ser un hada, era tan hermosa… Había logrado que el dolor se detuviera, entonces tenía que tener magia, como los cuentos que su mami le leía. Las hadas eran lindas y bondadosas, así como esa joven.

El rostro de Isabella continuó inexpresivo, pero acarició lentamente la mejilla de la niña antes de hablar.

— ¿Confías en mi? — preguntó en un susurro sedoso, ignorando la previa pregunta de la pequeña.

La criatura asintió sin dudar justo en el momento en que un terrible ardor se deslizó por su brazo herido. Gritó con dolor e intentó separarse de la joven mujer, pero ella se lo impidió y la retuvo aún más cerca.

— ¡D-duele! ¡D-duele m-mucho! — exclamó entrecortadamente, llorando con desesperación— ¡Detenlo, por favor!

Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los de Isabella, en una plegaria de ayuda. Ella llevó su mano hacia la barbilla de la niña y la elevó.

—Cierra los ojos — ordenó con suavidad. La pequeña no dudo en hacerlo y sus párpados se sellaron fuertemente—. No los abras… tienes que mantenerlos cerrados, ¿si?

_Tres segundos._

Ella asintió febrilmente, mientras que de sus labios salía un llanto angustioso.

Isabella comprendió que aquel era el momento, así que abrazó a la niña firmemente contra ella, logrando que su mejilla quedara pegada a su pecho. Llevó una mano hacia los ojos cerrados de la pequeña y la posó sobre ellos, mojando su palma con lágrimas y haciendo que ella no pudiera ver nada aunque abriera sus ojos. Sintió sus latidos descontrolados en su interior, era como si su corazón estuviera a punto de explotar. El cuerpo de la criatura empezó a sufrir suaves convulsiones y su llanto se incrementó aún más.

Isabella dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la mujer otra vez, y luego sintió los finos bracitos de la niña abrazarla por la cintura con miedo y desesperación. Respiró hondo y apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, sintiendo su cuerpecito abrazándose a ella como si fuera su salvación.

Cerró sus ojos.

_Dos segundos._

Dejó que sus sentidos percibieran cada latido de la pequeña, dejó que su aroma a fresas envolviera su mente, haciendo que ella comenzara a tranquilizarse en sus brazos. Permitió que su extraña pero inexistente calidez rodeara su figura.

Lentamente, su presencia comenzó a adentrarse en el interior de la pequeña. Al instante, su miedo la golpeó, la niña estaba aterrorizada, pero el dolor… su dolor era inmenso. Mientras entraba más y más profundo, intentó calmar su sufrimiento. Colocó paz en cada rincón de su ser. Sabía que eso estaba funcionando ya que la pequeña había empezado a relajarse con lentitud. Su propia serenidad parecía calmarla mucho más. Continuó buscando, continuó quitando con suavidad cada fibra de angustia en la criatura. Y luego, sus latidos frenéticos la guiaron hacia su corazón. Éste latía a una velocidad increíble, cada vez aumentando más.

Entonces, con toda la delicadeza que tenía, comenzó a detenerlo. Tan despacio como pudo, hizo que sus latidos pararan su velocidad. Sintió la respiración de la niña volver a la normalidad, pero aún así no se detuvo. El corazón de la pequeña estaba en sus manos y no podía parar.

Uno tras otro los latidos comenzaron a moderarse, pero podía sentir las llamas de fuego querer escapar de la celda que había creado. Ella las empujó con fuerza lejos de la pequeña, quien ahora yacía en sus brazos sin dolor alguno.

Isabella sabía que no había terminado. La niña no sentía nada ya que ella estaba reteniendo el inmenso dolor que quería consumirla, pero no podría hacerlo por siempre. El dolor entraría en su interior nuevamente y moriría, pero no iba a permitir que el infierno tragara su inocente alma. Aquel no era un lugar para ella.

La abrazó de nuevo y, con suavidad, comenzó a detener sus latidos.

Sus oídos dejaron de escucharlos, pero aún sentía un pequeño zumbido dentro de la niña, así que volvió a entrar en ella y delicadamente empezó a apagar las luces de su alma. La pequeña no sintió nada, sólo una suave calidez dentro suyo.

Sus pequeños bracitos cayeron sin vida.

_Un segundo después…_

Ella estaba muerta.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**

_Quedó algo corto para mi gusto, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Los que se acuerdan cómo era el capítulo original (ya sé que no tienen idea de qué hablo, pero bueh…) habrán notado que éste es completamente diferente. Sin embargo, prefiero mil veces éste capítulo. Si quedó alguna duda, aclaro:_

_*Sí, la pequeña había sido mordida por un vampiro, al igual que su madre. _

_*Isabella asesinó a la niña porque sabía que, aunque pasaría por toda la transformación, de todas maneras moriría ya que había perdido mucha sangre. De alguna manera lo que hizo fue darle una muerte sin sufrimiento, además de que la pequeña no sintió ningún dolor antes de morir._

_*La madre no se convertirá en vampiro ya que perdió mucha sangre, dejando de lado la que bebió el hombre. _

_*¿Isabella tiene poderes? Como habrán visto, si, los tiene, pero todavía será un misterio cómo funcionan y cuál/es son. _

_Eso es todo. _

_Nos leemos. _


End file.
